


5 times hinata wasn’t his boyfriend and 1 time he was

by anywaysso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywaysso/pseuds/anywaysso
Summary: a kagehina oneshot5 + 1 things
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	5 times hinata wasn’t his boyfriend and 1 time he was

1.  
———  
The first time was at practice, just before nationals.

"Look Kageyama, your boyfriend is finally here."

Tsukishima laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kageyama responds, uncharacteristically calm.

When he asks Hinata why he was 30 minutes late to practice, he found out he was at a doctors appointment.

2.  
———

"Why don't you invite your boyfriend to dinner tonight." His mother asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kageyama replied on the way out the door. He still asked Hinata at school when he arrived. Of course he said yes.

The dinner was going fine. Kageyama thought Hinata looked more sickly than normal but didn't think anything of it. 

After that he picked up on every cough or unnecessarily deep breath.

3.  
———

The were out at the store when it happened a third time. Hinata was very clearly sick and had been out of practice for weeks.

Kageyama was treating him to a popsicle.

Soon, he broke out into a coughing fit.

"Is your boyfriend okay?" The store owner asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kageyama said.

He was already rubbing Hinata's back the way he liked and offering him water.

4.  
———

When a girl came up to him at lunch and said "I hope your boyfriend feels better soon."

He could only respond with "he's not my boyfriend."

Hinata had been out of school for a month and 17 days, he had kept track.

Sometimes he would visit him at the hospital even though he has yet to find out what was wrong with him.

5.  
———

When the doctor asked him whether or not he knew of his boyfriends favourite flavour of jello all he said was "he's not my boyfriend." and "grape."

Hinata was asleep in his bed.

Head empty of his orange hair. He looked like he was in terrible condition.

When he found out Hinata only had a week left to live he wasn't surprised. Cancer is a bitch though.

\+ 1.  
———

"Be my boyfriend." Kageyama said.

"Tobio-" Hinata started.

"Please." Kageyama croaked.

"Ok."

So, Hinata really was his boyfriend. If anyone had asked in that moment he would get to say it. 

Hinata was his boyfriend for exactly 1 hour 53 minutes and 42 seconds before he took his final breath. Before a long beep filled the room and before he was announced officially dead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed even if it was quite sad.


End file.
